Unbalaced Realities
by kevinA97
Summary: When the group of l'Cie's finally complete their focus, Etro decided to save them from becoming crystals, but in the process, she causes reality to collapse. The only safe way to prevent it id to banish the group into a new dimension, one where they can finally live their lives in peace.


**Hey guys! I always wanted to do a Naruto/FFXIII crossover and I just recently came up with an idea for a story. Also, I know that I could've ended the latest chapter for the Neglected Savior better, so I am in the middle of rewrite of it. I am also working on the next chapter of The Lost Legacy, it should be up by about the end of the week.**

**Oh and just a warning that Lightning will most likely be slightly OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FFXIII or any other anime element. They all belong to their respective owners.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

(Grand Pulse:Surface)

They did it.

They were able to save Cocoon.

Though they did have a price to pay in the form of both Fang and Vanille. They sacrificed themselves to make the crystal pillar to hold up Cocoon.

But, there was at least one reward to come from all these events. Serah, Lightning's sister, was free from her crystal pillar and was able to see her fiancé and sister again. Little did they know that the reason they all came out of this alive was through the intervention of the Goddess, Etro. Her actions, though, caused reality to shift.

(Valhalla)

Etro was sitting in her throne, trying to figure out a solution for the growing problem for the reality. She had two options; one, was that she could take one of them from the group that saved Cocoon and make that person her Warrior, but it would cause a problem in the space/time continuum and end with demise of everyone, or two, she can banish the group from this dimension and send them to another, which in turn would save millions of lives.

So with a heavy heart, she prepared to open the gate of dimensions to send the heroes to. The only problem with this method is that she would have no idea which dimension they would be sent to, but it was still the better option. Though she would not just send them away empty handed and decided that they will keep all the l'Cie good perks, such as the powers they gained and the ability to summon their Eidolins(sp?). With the final preparations finished, she decided to summon the team of ex-l'Cie to here domain to explain the situation. So she started the process for summoning them there.

After 5 minutes, the ex-l'Cie team finally materialized in the middle of the room Etro was in. They looked around their surroundings and was preparing to fight if necessary. Before they could do anything too rash, Etro decided to explain. **"Greetings my Champions, do not be alarmed. I am the Goddess, Etro. The reason I have summoned you all here is because you can simply not stay in your own dimension, due to my interfering at the end of your quest. I saved you all from turning into crystal, but due to my intervention, it cause this reality to shift become unbalanced. I had only two solutions, though the first one would simply mess with the timeline and probably be the cause to unleash the chaos that Valhalla keeps, and the next option that's better for everyone is to send you all to a different dimension. This option would also cause all of you a lot less stress." **Etro explained to them, while the group all had dumbfounded expressions, including Lightning. The Goddess merely chuckles at their reaction, which cause them to snap out of it. Etro suddenly changed he expression to a serious one. **"Though the dimension I will send you all is a complete unknown, it would save a lives this way. So be prepared for anything in the new dimension. And I am sorry for having to do this to you, but it had to be done in order to save everyone, including you all." **Etro explained sadly, to which the group solemnly nods back. Etro, then opens the portal to the new dimension and tells the group to jump, while also giving them one final "good luck" before they jumped in.

(Narutoverse)

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, savior of the Shinobi world, slayer of Kaguya, hero of Konoha, and also Rokudaime Hokage, was currently sitting at his desk, working on his paperwork, though his mind was elsewhere.

(Flashback)

When he finally freed everyone from the grasp of Kaguya, with the help of his best friend, Sasuke, he finally achieved his long-time dream. He finally became the Hokage and vowed to his predecessors that he would be the best one. Things get better when he finally realized his feelings for Hyuga Hinata and decided to ask her to become his girlfriend. Though, what he didn't know is that Hinata lost all of her feelings for him, since he avoided her after she proclaimed her love to him, but what drove her over the edge was events of the Iron Country, when as soon as Sakura proclaimed her 'love' for Naruto, that he accepted right away, even though it was fake. So she decided to get revenge on him. She accepted his request right away and from then on they started dating. As time progressed, Naruto noticed that Hinata was acting different and different each time he saw her and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Then one day, he came home from work to the house he and Hinata shared, and saw that there was an extra pair of shoes near the door. He then heard grunting and moaning coming from upstairs and his heart stopped for a moment, a feeling of dread crawling up his spine. As he got closer to the master bedroom, the noises were getting louder and louder and when he opened the door, his heart shattered into a million of pieces. On the bed was Hinata and Kiba, one of Naruto's own best friends, acting like rabbits in heat. When they heard the door open and someone stepped in, they stopped to look who it was and then a look of horror spread across their faces when they saw Naruto, though Hinata had a small feeling of satisfaction when she saw him. Naruto quickly went into his Bijuu Mode and then left the house and went to one of the only people he can truly trust. When Naruto finally reached the Uchiha district, he powered down his Bijuu Mode and knocked on the door of his best friend's house. After a few minutes the door opened to show that it was Sakura and when she saw the look of distress on his face, she quickly brought him in and put him on the couch. She then got Sasuke and made tea for them. When everyone was situated, Sasuke and Sakura looked at their best friend teammate with concern. "Naruto, what happened? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him for a few minutes before sighing. "Well, I just finished work early, so I decided to go home to spend more time with Hinata, but when I got home I felt like something was wrong. I then heard some noise come from the master bedroom and when I got there, I saw both Hinata and Kiba going at it like wild rabbits." Naruto cried out. With that said, both of his friends came up to him and gave him a hug and telling him to let it out. Though both Sasuke and Sakura had one thought. 'That Hyuga bitch is going to pay.'

(End Flashback)

Naruto shook his head. Now was not the time to think of depressing things. He had a lot of work today, though he couldn't help but feel that something big was going to happen today and it would change his life forever. either it be for better or worse he couldn't tell. After working for nearly an hour, he sensed an enormous energy source coming from the Forest of Death. 'Hey Kurama, do you know what that energy source might be?' Naruto questioned his furry friend. **"Hmm... This energy feels like a dimensional rift opening up. You should check this out to see if whatever it is, is a threat." **replied Kurama. And with that being said, Naruto quickly flashed to the Forest of Death.

When he arrived, he arrived just in time to see the rift open and out came 4 adults, 1 teen, and 1 kid. As soon as they came out the rift closed up. The group that just came out of it, slowly got up and looked around their surroundings and quickly noticing Naruto, they went into a defensive stance just in case, while the little kid hid behind someone that Naruto assumed to be his father. When Naruto looked at each of them he stopped stopped at who he assumed was the leader, which in his opinion was probably of the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen in his life. She had ice cold blue eyes, dullish pink hair, which was tied into a pony tail and went over her right shoulder, on the other shoulder was a shoulder pad that had a small red cape. She wore what looks like a long, white military suit and black shorts. Shaking his head to stop thinking on her beauty, he decided to question them. "Who are you people and what are you doing in my village?" Naruto questioned them. The one he thought as leader lowered her sword and started to introduce her group. "My name is Lightning Farron, the other girl with pink hair is my sister, Serah Farron, the tall, blonde man is Snow Villers, the dark-skinned man with the afro is Sazh with his son, whose name is Dajh, behind him, and the last person is named Hope Estheim. And to why we are here, we don't know." She said. "Then why did you come out of the dimensional rift then?" The young Hokage questioned them. The group from Cocoon were shocked that he knew about the dimensional rift, but quickly shook it off and then preceded to take turns on explaining how they got into this situation.

After one and a half hours of telling their story on how they appeared in Konoha, Naruto decided to bring them to the Hokage mansion to rest for the rest of the day and that they would resume talking about this the next day.

(Next Day)

Naruto and the Cocoon group were currently in his office, trying to help them figure out what they will do now.

"Hmmm.. Well, I can allow you all to stay here in Konoha as either civilians or Shinobis. I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do." Naruto offered them. The group thought it over and decided that they would stay in Konoha, though only Lightning, and Snow will become Shinobi and the rest would be normal civilians. This brought a smile to Naruto's face, since he will be able to get to know the enigmatic group more and possibly gain even more friends. He then gets a few papers from the file cabinet and fills out the papers for Lightning and Snow to be a Shinobi for the village and the rest of the paperwork for the citizenship for the others. When that was done he took out two headbands and gave it to Lightning and Snow. "For right now, I am making you guys Chuunin, but at a later date, we can see what level you guys are. And if you guys want, you can all stay at the Hokage mansion with me. It gets rather lonely there by myself." Naruto said. (A/N: I forgot to mention it earlier, but he explained the ranks to them when he offered the choice to become civilian or Shinobi.) The group was reluctant at first to accept his offer, but after some coaxing from the Blonde Hokage, they accepted it.

After that was all set and done, Naruto created a few Kage Bushins to finish all the paperwork that he had and decided to give them a tour of Konoha, personally. He showed them all of the shops that had the essentials, showed them a few empty buildings in case they wanted to open their own shops to make money, he even showed them. Ichiraku's Ramen, in which he paid for everyone's food, and then finally the Hokage Monument. They were currently admiring the sunset from the top of monument and after a while of sitting there, they decided to go back to Hokage mansion to rest.

(Hokage Mansion)

Almost everyone was currently sleeping on the Hokage mansion. One of the few that were up was none other than Naruto. He was currently thinking about the past few days. The week started out fine, until the whole Hinata incident happened. He thought that life was finally looking up for him until that happened. While he was busy in his thoughts, he didn't notice Lightning walking up to him and sitting by him. "What's got you so down right now? Is it part of the reason you had that mask on the whole day?" She questioned, startling Naruto out of his thoughts. He, then, looked at her and sighed, "It's a pretty long story. I don't want to bore you with it." He said trying to get her to drop the subject. She figured that he wasn't ready to open up to them yet and couldn't really blame him since they still barely even knew each other. "Fine, but eventually you will need to get it off your chest and when you do, we are all here to listen for you. You helped us get adjusted to this new world and gave us a choice on what to do and we are really grateful and will eventually repay you for kindness towards." She said with a small smile. She then put her hand on his shoulder to show that they are there for him, to which he gave her his own small smile and a thanks. Lightning then gets up and walks to her room to get some sleep, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. After staying up a while longer, he finally decided to get some sleep, since he will most likely have a ton of work tomorrow.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**So, what do you guys think? This story idea has been in my head for the past few days. I decided to go with it because this is one of my favorite crossover type. Any suggestions on future events that should happen. Also this will have minor Hinata bashing. I don't know why, but I just hate her and Sakura, though I felt like I shouldn't bash Sakura for this story.**

**R&R**


End file.
